Ilusiones
by RequeteMiau
Summary: Entre sueños y realidad, las cosas se confunden, los sentimientos se mantienen y los celos crecen. Creek


**_Disclaimer:_** _South Park no me pertence._

 _ **Summary** : Entre sueño y realidad, las cosas se confunde, los sentimientos se mantienen y los celos crecen. Creek_

 **Ilusiones**

-Podríamos ver una película o algo-Ofreció el pelinegro insertando la llave en la cerradura de la puerta de su casa- Pero primero haré café-Aclaró adentrándose a la misma seguido por el chico de ojos verdes y camisa verde oliva.

-Lo que ngh sea está bien-Respondió con sinceridad el rubio paranoico. Luego de no verse en tanto tiempo, hasta pasar horas mirando el techo le parecía una idea genial, con tal de hacerlo junto al chico del chullo.

-Espérame en el living-Pidió el pelinegro antes de desaparecer en una de las habitaciones de su hogar. El rubio no tardó en hacer caso a lo dicho, recorriendo el pequeño espacio del contrario, se acomodó en el lugar indicado, sacando su computadora portátil de su mochila verde oliva, buscando algo que ver en la misma. A los pocos minutos el pelinegro regresó a su lado, acompañado, esta vez, de dos humeantes tazas de café. Le entregó una al del alborotado cabello claro, quien dejó el aparato en la mesita frente a él, antes de recibir su preciada bebida. A su vez, el pelinegro dejó la propia a un lado, sentándose al lado del rubio. Ambos se miraron en silencio por unos segundos. Buscando una excusa, alguna palabra con la cual mediar la situación.

-Es extraño ngh-Comentó, como de costumbre, el rubio. Esta era su forma de expresar, verbalmente, sus habituales nervios y confusiones. Simultáneamente, desviaba levemente su mirada.

-¿Qué cosa?-Preguntó el contrario.

-Nada ngh-Contestó desviando el tema, al mismo tiempo, sintió como el pelinegro reposaba su cabeza sobre sus piernas.

-Almohada humana-Se excusó sin conectar sus miradas- ¿Qué veremos?-Preguntó estirando su brazo hacia la computadora.

-Solo dale play ngh-Respondió el de ojos verdes, acostumbrándose y disfrutando el sencillo contacto.

-Ah, se supone que esto nos hará llorar como nenas-Comentó leyendo el título de la película antes de reproducir la misma. Los segundos transcurrieron en silencio entre ambos, prestando atención a la sucesión de imágenes que se reflejaban frente a ellos. Mientras, el de ojos verdes, comenzó a acariciar suavemente el cabello del contrario, haciendo a un lado su siempre fiel chullo azul, relajando, aún más, al dueño de la prenda. No obstante, el agradable ambiente que habían logrado formar se vio interrumpido por unos incesantes golpeteos en la puerta de la casa.

-¡Gah!-Gritó por reflejó el rubio, cesando sus movimientos, a la vez que el pelinegro se incorporaba perezosamente.

-¡Craig!-Se escuchó desde fuera de la casa.

-Clyde…-Aclaró fastidiado el de ojos azules, poniéndose de pie para recibir al castaño.

-Craig, aquí estas-Saludó apenas el aludido abrió la puerta.

-Hola-Respondió antes de bostezar.

-Hey, tienes que despertar, tenemos que irnos-Aclaró emocionado-Ah, hola Tweek, tiempo sin verte-Saludó sonriente al ver como se incorporaba a la escena el chico adicto al café.

-Hola ngh Clyde-Respondió incomodo frotando su brazo derecho con la mano opuesta.

-¿Y bien? ¿A qué te refieres?-Recordó el pelinegro.

-Amigo, no preguntes, te gustará-Contestó el castaño jalando del brazo al de ojos azules.

-No me fuerces, mierda-Se quejó, librándose bruscamente del agarre, antes de voltear hacia el rubio- ¿Quiere ir a ver?-Preguntó Craig al contrario, el cual solo se limitó a asentir acompañado de una sonrisa nerviosa.

 _Tenía un mal presentimiento._

Al rato, luego de reunirse con un par de amigos más, frecuentes de Craig, nuevos para Tweek. Los chicos ingresaron a un bar medianamente concurrido. El rubio solo seguía en silencio al pelinegro sin comprender las incesantes historias que rememoraban los amigos del mismo. Finalmente se detuvieron frente a otro grupo, formado por chicos y chicas de la misma edad, quienes recibieron animadamente a los recién llegados. Todos, a excepción del rubio, evidenciaban una extraña cercanía que perturbaba al mismo, sobre todo al ver la actitud que adoptaba el chico del chullo.

-¿Craig?-Cuestionó el rubio confundido ante tanta alegría y cercanos reencuentros.

-Ah, los conocimos hace unas pocas semanas-Respondió el aludido de buena gana, acompañado de una sonrisa. Aumentando el desconcierto del chico adicto al café. El no solía ser así. Al instante el pelinegro volvió a voltear, reanudando la conversación con un chico en específico, de cabello castaño claro e impulsivo hablar.

Entre risas y coqueteos, los minutos transcurrían.

-Craig, creo que ngh volveré, hace frío y…-Intentó notificar el incómodo y solitario rubio.

-Vamos, Thomas, Craig, anímense-Irrumpió el castaño acercando a ambos. Contrario a lo que cualquiera creería, o más bien, Tweek esperaba, el pelinegro se veía cómodo, ilusionado, con la insinuación.

-Craig-Volvió a llamar el rubio, esta vez obteniendo la efímera atención del pelinegro.

-¿Te aburres?-Cuestionó distraído.

-Pensé que ngh íbamos a pasarla juntos hoy-Confesó reflejando su molestia.

-Es cierto, solo dame un rato más, es solo que él…

-Me voy ngh, no te apresures, no me perderé-Aclaró haciendo caso omiso a las palabras del chico del chullo, no quería escucharlo, sencillamente, no necesitaba más. Se alejó rápidamente del lugar, deseando escapar de la nueva realidad que arremetía con fuerza contra lo que él creía cierto. Por un segundo creyó que el pelinegro iría tras él, después de todo, el chico era importante para él, creía que el sentimiento era reciproco. Se había equivocado. Lo había dejado como un estúpido que ahora solo podía limitarse a no flaquear e ignorar cada frase del griterío amoroso que se desarrollaba a sus espaldas.

-Infiel manipulador-Se esforzó por formular producto del cansancio que invadía su cuerpo al no haber descansado lo suficiente, despertando en plena madrugada. Los abrumadores y desagradables sentimientos no dejaban de invadirlo. Observó a su lado y notó al pelinegro en cuestión, durmiendo plácidamente a su lado, a la vez que lo abrazaba suavemente por la cintura con su brazo derecho. Al instante sintió como sus negativos sentimientos aumentaban, haciéndolo reaccionar, únicamente, a incorporase bruscamente, cesando de la misma forma el contacto con su acompañante, logrando despertar al mismo.

-Tweek ¿qué te sucede?-Cuestionó somnoliento el pelinegro, acomodándose a su lado. No obstante, no recibió respuesta del rubio-¿Tweek?-Insistió, cruzando sus brazos por la cintura del aludido.

-¡Gah! Aléjate de mí, jodido infiel manipulador, hijo de puta-Gritó a toda velocidad a la vez que empujaba fuertemente al de ojos azules, haciéndolo caer de la pequeña cama que compartían.

-Que mierda, ¿qué te pasa?-Cuestionó, adolorido, desde el piso de su cuarto.

-Jódete, Tucker-Agregó recostándose nuevamente, cubriéndose de pies a cabeza con las mantas de la cama.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué hice?-Insistió totalmente desconcertado, nuevamente, sin obtener respuesta. Transcurriendo, así, el resto de la noche, entre preguntas sin respuesta y bruscos escapes. Finalmente, una vez acompañados por los incipientes rayos del sol, pudo comprender que debía pagar las consecuencias de ser un "infiel manipulador" en los sueños del rubio.

Otra vez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Me da un poco de vergüenza subir esto xD es como un auto bullyg a algo que me sucede y odio mucho c,: Realidad, fantasía, blablablá, todo puede ser Creek e.e_

 _[PD: Espero el intercambio de creek, mi Craig :c]_

 **RequeteMiau**


End file.
